Alyss in Leverage
by Leveragelover
Summary: Nate never knew how much he could find out about Sophie by just reading a letter over her shoulder. Lots of team and N/S


**A/N: So this isn't really a crossover with the Looking Glass Wars but Alyss is one of the characters. Also there's a random song in the middle and to get the difference in singing you could always listen to the song. It's called Looking Glass by Hyponaja on The Looking Glass Wars soundtrack. The song is what inspired this so enjoy! I don't own Leverage nor The Looking Glass Wars or the song I used. **

_Alyss in Leverage _

Sophie sat down at Nates dining room table with a pen and a piece of paper. She addressed the paper with his name and started writing.

_Hatter M.,_

_I'm sorry my visits have been so infrequent lately but I've been busy working. Nate's been stacking job after job on us. I'll really try and squeeze out some time on my schedule Tuesday to come see you. Also, I have been getting your messages and I'm glad to hear that Mom is doing well. Last I saw her she seemed to be distraught about Redd. Also tell Mo-_

Sophie's next words turned into a violent jerk slash scribble thing as she heard Nate suddenly say from behind her

"Um, Sophie who is Hatter M.?"

Quickly she hid the paper by holding them close to her body, crinkling them. Then she scrambled out of her seat and away from Nate. "Nothing! Why are you staring? Can't I write mail without being questioned?"

Nate ignored her, his brow furrowed as his brain slowly processed the situation. Hatter M. M. Hatter. Mad Hatter. "Sophie, I must sound crazy when I say this but are you writing a letter to the Mad Hatter?"

Sophies hands were sweating and she gripped the sleeves of her shirt tightly. Her eyes were wide, a clear sign of nervousness. "Nate, honey, what would give you such an absurd idea?"

"Hatter M. M. Hatter. Mad Hatter"

Sophie laughed a very fake laugh. "That's silly Nate"

He squared his shoulders. "You're lying to me"

"Am not!"

"Then who's Hatter M.?" Nate demanded as he leaned over the table

"He's my friend" Sophie said truthfully

"Who's Redd and why is your Mom distraught about her?" Nate demanded

"You read it?" Sophie half gasped and half screamed

"I was watching over your shoulder. Now who's Redd?" He demanded again

She didn't respond and instead started stammering. As she stammered Nate started to think. Mad Hatter. Redd. Red Queen. His jaw was clenched, eyes narrowed, and brow furrowed.

"Sophie, this can not be real but-but is Redd the Red Queen?"

Sophie looked even more panicked and nervous. "Of course not! Why would I be talking about the Red Queen? Seriously Nate you must be imagining things"

"Alice?" Nate yelled, his eyes wide in surprise

Sophie gave up. "What?"

"ALICE?" Nate yelled again

"I said what!" Sophie (Alice?) screamed back

"Alice?" Nate cried in disbelief

"Yes Nate, my name is Alyss. Spelled A-L-Y-S-S"

Nate tried to keep his excitement at bay at finding out her real name. "Like Alyss in wonderland?"

Sophie just smiled smugly, her eyes sparkling. She sat back down at the table and continued to write her letter. Nate curiously peered over her shoulder as she continued writing.

"Black and white. Good and bad. Shades of gray I've never had" Sophie sang softly as she folded up the paper and put it in an envelope.

Nate was actually surprised that she had a good voice. Last time he had heard her sing she was terrible. And he meant like cut my ears of terrible.

"Is it for real? This how I feel. Dream me away to another world. No rhyme or reason. Change of the season. Dream away to another world" Sophie sang a little louder

Nate stood there smiling, enjoying the sound of her voice. "You have a beautiful voice"

Sophies face went bright red. "Was I signing?"

"Mhm" Nate smiled a little more, holding her face in his hands and kissing her gently. "I didn't know you could sing"

Her face was still bright red. "Oh, well, you know"

"Can you sing something else?"

"Oh, um, sure." Sophie cleared her throat and rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "What you need is a different sky; find some water where it should be dry. Jump through the surface and soon you'll see another world is where you'll be. Where there's been no rain. Where there's been no rain. Where there's been no rain a puddle that seems out of place."

There was silence for a while as Nate smiled at Sophie.

"Do you really think I have a beautiful voice?" Sophie asked in a small voice

"I do"

She smiled back, unable to contain herself and her pride. "Thanks"

"Anytime Alyss"

Suddenly the rest of the team burst through the door. Eliot had his guitar slung over his shoulder and Parker was dancing. Hardison was playing on his phone, but he was smiling at Parker's dancing.

"Hey guys!" Sophie called over to them

"Hey Soph" Parker smiled and waved

"Hey Sophie!" The two boys called over to her

"Guess what guys!" Nate turned around and grinned around them. "I found out Sophie's real name!"

"She told you or you found out?" Eliot asked

Sophie held up the letter. "I was writing a letter"

"Her name's Alyss"

"Like Alyss in wonderland!" Hardison added

"We should do our song for her now that Nate knows!" Parker grinned

"Yeah, I got my guitar"

"And I've been working on my voice" Hardison added

"You guys have a song for me?" Sophie was smiling at the (her) three 'kids'

"Yep! We've been working on it for a while." Parker grinned proudly as Eliot pulled out his guitar

Sophie just beamed as she waited to her the song they had prepared for her.

"So, are you really the Alyss from Alice In Wonderland?" Nate whispered in her ear

"No, I'm not. I'm the Alyss from The Looking Glass Wars. Alice In Wonderland is just a ditzy, silly version on what really happens. Plus, Alice isn't blonde" Sophie whispered back

"Okay! We're all ready" Eliot said once he finished tuning his guitar.

"Okay," Parker cleared her throat. "There's a place where the garden can take you

Through the looking glass

Find a way with the plants - they can take you

To your path

Chase away all the funny pain

Down the rabbit hole

And another world awaits behind the little door

You can go ask Alice

Just why the hatter is mad"

"All are welcome in wonderland

'Till the queen screams off with your head

And life will always get twisted

When you're living it through the looking glass" Eliot and Hardison both somewhat sang/screamed the chorus, the guitar playing more intense.

"There's a that cat smiles like

The crescent moon" Parker leaned against Hardison." And the caterpillar that needs a light

On top of his mushroom" She poked Nate in the forehead and he smiled a bit. "You can go ask Alice

Just why the hatter is mad"

Sophie was grinning hugely as they played their song for her.

"All are welcome in wonderland

'Till the queen screams off with your head

And life will always get twisted

When you're living it through the looking glass"

"Next time you see the white rabbit run free" Parker sang

"You might not want to follow" Then Eliot and Hardison sang

"Lose your youth, cause beauty is truth" Parker then sang

"It's just harder to swallow" Hardison and Eliot sang back

"So go and ask Alice

Why the hatter is mad

She'll turn when you see her

And laugh" All three of them sang. Sophie laughed a little because she felt like she should.

"All are welcome in wonderland

'Till the queen screams off with your head

And life will always get twisted

When you're living it through the looking glass" They sang that part a few times more in a round as the song finished up. Then at the very end Parker opened her mouth to sing the last part but instead Sophie sang it.

"There's a place where the garden can take you

Through the looking glass"

All of them erupted into clapping and laughing once Sophie finished holding onto the last note. Nate pulled her close and kissed her and there was loud cat calls from the team.

"Alyss" Nate murmured against her lips

"You can call me what you want, I still remain the same" Sophie whispered back

"I'm calling you Sophie then because you're my Soph"

"Aww isn't it so adorable" Parker grinned

"Aww," Eliot mocked, "if you think unicorns puking glitter is cute. No"

Parker crossed her arms and pouted.

Nate put his arm around Sophie's waist and turned to face the team. "So did you know that her name was Alyss?"

"Well, we knew but she didn't exactly tell us" Hardison admitted

"Wait, you know know" Sophie said it twice to emphasize what she was talking about

"How's Queen Genevieve?" Eliot asked

Sophies eyes went impossibly wide. "You do know!"

"We've known for a while"

"I didn't even tell you my real name!"

"I thought you told them-" Nate trailed off since the others were talking over him

"We just sorta figured out"

"Sorry"

"I mean you couldn't really keep it a secret forever"

"I think it was your fighting skills that really helped me put the pieces together"

"HOLD ON!" Nate yelled over everyone. They all shut up and Nate looked over at Sophie. "You didn't tell them your real name?"

"No. I've told them Sophie Devereauxs middle name and told them it was my real name"

"Man, you are sneaky"

She smirked proudly. "So how long have you guys known?"

"A little after Nate broke out of jail"

"Well that guy wearing top hats that visited your apartment was a bit of a give away" Hardison admitted quietly

"And then when I asked you if you wanted to watch Alice In Wonderland you got really pissy" Parker added

Sophie bit her bottom lip. "Oops"

The three chuckled. "It's okay Sophie we think it's cool"

Sophie smiled a little bit. "You guys should meet Hatter M. one day. He's really nice"

"Do you think he could make me a fedora?"

Sophie laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't think so Nate."

"Dammit!"

**THE END**

**A/N 2: The songs Sophie sang in order (Also from the soundtrack) **

**Sea Of Redd - Phontaine **

**Another World - Kuba**

**Puddles - Phontaine **


End file.
